Closer Together
by Pikachu'sBae
Summary: Alex, a mixed girl who's mentor is dating Hi-Def member, Mo, meets Glitch Mo's protege. At the start the two find out they are apart of two different cliques yet have the same interest. One likes to dance and the other likes to sing. One is known all over the globe the other is known from down the block. Do they seem compatible or what? Glitch/OC
1. Competitions and Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central or its Characters...except for Alex...and Mari...**

**Alright since this is my first fan-fiction I would like for you all to be kind in the reviews...or flame...I could care less about what you think! If you enjoy the story favorite! Any constructive criticism is welcome...**

** ~.~.~.~.~.~**

**9:52 PM~Glitch's Pov**

I was getting ready for the competition against The Glitterati. _'Alright Glitch, there's no reason for you to be nervous! It's your regular performance nothing special!' _I inwardly reassured myself .I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder and looked up to see Mo, a glint of concern in his eyes. "Aye, you a'ight shorty? Glitterati seem to be killin' us by five points. We gotta step our game up!" He says.

"Damn Mo right when I was beginning to think we had a chance and you ruined it!" I glared at him a bit before sighing gravely. "Sorry, I'm just a little off right now. I've never been so nervous before man!" I apologized and run my fingers through my inky black hair. I felt sweat trickle down the side of my face.

As the Glitterati finished dancing I heard the judge call our crew up. I breathed out heavily and jumped up, plastered a cocky smirk onto my lips, and bumped shoulders with Kerith as he passed by me and Mo. _'This is going to be difficult.'_ I think as _OMG_ blasted on the speakers.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**10:09 PM- Alex's Pov**_

"Mari if you don't hurry we're gonna be late to the competition! You wouldn't want to miss your _precious_ Mo now would you?" I called up the stairs to my sister, as I tapped my new DC kicks onto the wood floor.

"Alex, I'm almost done! _Some _of us care about how we look in front of celebrities!" She retorted. I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror that hung crooked on the wall. _'The hell does she mean I don't look good?'_ I thought as I looked over my outfit. I wore a pair of black acid wash ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top that read _'You Got Served' _in big black letters, black and white DC's, and a black beanie that covered my ears.

As I finished my look over, my sister's silhouette ascended down the steps. I scowled and took in what she was wearing. Black shorts, a neon green tank top, black wedged DC's, and a pair of yellow knee socks.

"What was all that _bull-shit _about me not looking good?" I ask as I look her up and down a smirk painted across my features. She rolls her eyes and walks away from me, to and out the front door. I whistle up the stairs for my dog, Biggie, to come with us. Just then the large Pit-bull terrier trots down the steps, leash in mouth, and drops it at my feet. Instinctively I hook it onto his collar and make my way out the door, after I lock it.

"Bout time, I was getting lonely just sitting in this damn car!" Mari snaps as she starts the Corvette. As she pulls out of our drive way and speeds down the street. "Damn Mari slow down! Mo can wait! We gon' die before we even get there because of you!" I snap as she accelerates greatly.

"Relax! We'll get there faster if I speed!" She yells at me from the drivers seat. I could hear Biggie's fearful whines from the back seat. _'We're going to DIE!'_Was my last thought as Mari ran a red light, for at least the _sixth_ time.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**10:15 PM~Glitch's Pov**_

After we finished our song the judges began to mumble amongst themselves leaving me in a state of nervousness and fear, but also adrenaline and excitement. I cross my fingers and toes, just to be sure, and squeeze my eyes shut. Thoughts raced through my head as the first judge, a woman, spoke.

"I have to say, Glitterati you were absolutely amazing, both crews were but I have to give my vote to...Hi-Def!" I cheered silently in my head and breathed out steadily. I feel Mo pat me on the back and I flash him a smile. The next judge, a male, was blunt as he gave his answer.

"Lets start by saying you were all great but only one of you piqued my interest and that is the Hi-Def crew. Why? You got the swagger that everyone loves and you have the best energy and movement!" I jumped up and down, pumped my fist, did everything that showed my joy. The last judge, a male also, surprised me when he said this.

"I think The Glitterati was well rounded at first but in the end just didn't put much effort into their moves as the Hi-Def crew! So I have to give it to Glitch and Mo!" I swear I heard thirty people cheering for us! It was amazing! As I continued to celebrate, out of the corner of my eye I spotted two feminine silhouettes make their way through the crowd and stand against the wall.

Making my way off the stage, I went and stood next to Bodie, Emilia, Taye, and Lil' T. "You okay Glitch? You looked...deflated." T questions me with a quirked brow. I nod my head placing a smile onto my lips, "Yeah, just freaked out a little bit. I need something to drink though." I stressed out.

"We are near a bar." Bodie replied with a grin across his face. "So you're imposing I drink liquor then, right?" I ask sarcastically. Bodie tilts his head as if giving it some thought before nodding solemnly. Emilia slaps him upside the head, "Glitch come on I'll take you to get some water, alright?" I nod as she takes my hand and drags me to one of the bar stools. "What'll it be?" The bartender questioned, placing her hands on the bar in front of me. "A Bloody Mary and a bottle of water, please."Emilia says as she digs into her purse, preferably for the money to pay for our drinks.

"Here you go short stuff. Your drinks are on the house."She says as she places the drinks on the surface. I silently thank her and got up, water in hand, and went to find Mo who disappeared from the stage after we defeated The Glitterati. Pushing through all the people, I finally found him lounging in the back with two girls.

"So this is where you ran off. Who are they?"I ask as I look the two girls over. Mo pointed to one of them, a girl with olive-tan skin, forest green and cerulean blue rimmed irises, jet black waist length hair with red dyed tips and she was rockin' the Skrillex look. She waved nonchalantly, "I'm Alex." I nod and looked at the other girl Mo was flirtin' with.

"Who's she?" I quirked my brow. _'Mo would tell me if he had a girlfriend wouldn't he?' _I thought. "This is my girl, Mari. Mari is Alex's mentor." He replied his almond brown eyes focusing on her again. I was shocked, it was true he had a girlfriend and didn't tell me about her. "Mother of fuc-" I was cut off by Alex, "How in the _hell _could you not tell me Mari, I am your younger sister!"

Okay so maybe I wasn't the only one surprised by this. Alex's cheeks were now a faint pink as they were puffed out. I crossed my arms and looked at the two teenagers. "Well, we thought you both knew." Mari says with a small grin on her lips. "How the hell would we know you never showed any 'signs' or told us!" I shouted quietly. Mo sent me a glare as these words spilled out of my mouth.

In the background I heard Bodie, Emilia, Taye, and T come up. "Yo, whats going on back hear we heard y'all from all the way by the bar!"T says as she readjusted her hat. I point at Mo and Mari who were gone...again! "Mo has a girlfriend he didn't tell us about!" I say with a frown. T looks at Alex who was quietly sipping on her Coke, "Who's she?" I simply answer, "Mo's girlfriends protege or something like that."

"Yo, Alex you know where Mari and Mo went?" I ask her as I sat down on the leather couch. "Went to get something to drink said they'll be back in a second." She answered. "Alex these are my friends Bodie, his fiance Emilia, Taye, and Lil' T." She sends a small wave to everyone as she smirks. "So now that we all know each other lets at least have a little bit of fun." Bodie says and I shrug and stand offering Alex a hand. "Come on, we're gonna go dance for a bit and I don't think you want to sit here bored now do you?" She shakes her head at my question and takes my hand. _'They're so soft.'_I think as we walked through the wave of people. As we make it to the center of the dance floor _Yeah _burst through the speakers and I could hear the crowd going wild.

_'Might as well impress a few people!'_I thought before letting go of Alex's hand and motioning for the crowd to spread out for T, Bodie, and I. I shoot them a look that makes them get into position and we began to dance. _'Now would be the time to get a rematch Glitterati.'_I thought cockily as they stood in front of us watching us get the routine started. _'This is going to be fun!' _I thought lastly as I did a combo of moves earning cheers from the crowd.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**What is up guys? So as I mentioned before this is my first fan-fiction so I want all the respect I can get right now alright? Please let me know if you see any grammatical errors or anything out of the ordinary. Were the characters Out of character or were they just right? Lemme know in the review box below! And favorite the story for more! **

**Also lets clear this up~Ages:**

**Glitch-14**

**Alex-14**

**Mari-17**

**Mo-17**

**Alex is NOT Mari's actual sister. Since they are so close they just refer to each other as Sisters! Alex is Mixed with Puerto Rican and African American! She was born with a strange disease that a cure was never found for thus why her eyes are the color Glitch described them as! Alex and Glitch are not going to date until after a few chapters of getting to know each other better! Alright now that that's finished. **

**One Heart, One Love! BYE!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Usher songs listed here: Yeah and OMG **_

_** Hours to write, seconds to review!**_


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or its characters. Only thing I own is my OC's Alex and Mari!**_

_**Again if you don't have anything nice to say do NOT say it at all! I need respect the kind of respect you give all the 'professional' writers on this site so any flames, you get flamed back! Constructive Criticism is fine as long as it doesn't have anything to do with my writing style...**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Recap: Glitch's Pov**_

**I made my way through the ocean of people while holding onto Alex's hand. We make our way to the center of the dancing mob and suddenly I let go. I motioned for Bodie and T to come to the middle of the circle with me as **_**Yeah **_**begins to blare through the club speakers. **_**'This is going to be fun!' **_**I think lastly as I do a combo of moves, earning cheers from the crowd. As we danced the Glitterati made their way to the front of the circle, snide smirks planted across their faces.**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**The next day**

**9:00 AM~Alex's Pov**

I was awakened by the fresh aroma of eggs and bacon. Slowly opening my eyes, I squeeze them back shut as the heavy rays of the sun blinded me temporarily. Slowly sitting up I rub my eyes and look around unaware of my surroundings. _'Where the hell am I?' _I think realizing I wasn't in my room or in my bed. Slowly rising from the king sized comfort zone, I made my way out of the room and down the stairs.

"It's about time you got up! We were beginning to think you died!"Glitch says from the couch as his jade eyes were fixated on the large flat screen TV. I made my way over to him and sat down, "Yeah whatever, where's Mari and Mo?" I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "In the kitchen with Bodie and Emilia." He says. I nod and stand on my feet as they make contact with the plush rug rested gently on top of the wood floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Glitch says as he tugs on my hand. "What? " I snapped calmly. "Play a round of Halo with me!" He asks a sly grin plastered across his lips. I roll my eyes and walk away from him just to realize something.

_'Where the hell is my dog?!'_ I think as I quickly darted to the kitchen. "Mari! Where in the _fuck _is my dog?!" I yell at her as she rest upon the counter. "I dropped him off at home when we left the club! You and Glitch were too tired to do anything so we crashed here!"She says. "Where'd Mo go? I thought he was in here with Emilia and Bodie." I ask raking my fingers through my hair. "Don't know where he went but he said he'd be back later on." She replies climbing off the counter and flipping the bacon she was cooking. I nod and walk back into the living room.

"Now will you play a round of Halo with me?"Glitch asked as I seated myself next to him again. I sighed, "You're not gonna quit until I say 'Yes' are you?" I asked grabbing the Xbox controller from the table and joining in the game. "Choose your team." He says as he changes his team to blue. I choose orange and he starts the round, instantly trying to find a place to hide.

I keep a sharp eye on my screen just in case I run into him. Throwing bombs into every corner I realized he was no where on this floor. "Dude, where the hell are you?I just threw bombs everywhere and you haven't exploded yet!"I say as I go onto the second floor. "You know there is one place you haven't checked out!" I quirk a brow as he says this and turn around. "Where?" I say more to myself than him. "Over-head!" Just before I knew it I was shot in the head and blown up!

"How the hell did you get up there?!"I question with wide eyes. He chuckles darkly and says, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" I punch him on the shoulder playfully and avert my attention back to the television as I respawn. Just as I was making my way up the stairs to spot him I was blown up by a sticky bomb. "Son of a bitch!" I shout and respawn again...right on a landmine. _**THE FUCK!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:27 AM~Mari's Pov**

From the kitchen I could hear Glitch and Alex playing the game. I hold in my sputter of laughter as I hear Alex shout profanities and Glitch's laughter and then girlish screams emits from him. I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out guffaws that could probably be heard from across the globe. After calming down I call them to the table. "In a minute!" The duo shout back. "Alex ,Glitch, get your fat asses off the couch and come eat!" I shouted to them as they ignore me.

Quickly they scrambled into the dining room and settled next to each other, devouring spoon fulls of food. "This is amazing!" Glitch speaks as he chews through the cheek full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Alex slaps him lightly on his arm and narrows her eyes at him, "Don't talk with food in your mouth idiot!" She warns after swallowing her own food. Instinctively swallowing, he gulped down his glass of orange juice and grins. "Thank you for the breakfast Mari!" I shake my head, "No problem! Alex when you're done go take a shower!" I say as I pick up my phone off the table to see Mo texted me.

**'On my way back to the house! What do you want to do today?'**

_'We could go chill at the park with Glitch and Alex if you want. Up for you to decide considering the fact that you are the one driving!'_

**'Park it is! Go get ready.'**

I laughed a bit before turning to see Alex and Glitch seated back on the couch playing Halo again. I shake my head and go seat myself on the couch next to Alex who was fixated to the screen. I could tell she was trying not to lose her cool and began to poke her on the side.

"Mari I swear if you don't quit I'm going to fucking punch you in the boob!"She snaps not looking away for a second. I hear Glitch laugh from the other side of her. "Whatever, go get in the shower we're goin' to the park!" I say and snatch the remote out of her hands and hold it out of her reach. "What the hell! Mari I'm seriously going to punch you in the boob, give me the fuckin' controller!" She snaps her small hands reaching forward. I see Glitch pause the game and look at us, "Is this what girls do?" He questions with a quirked brow.

I laugh and get off the couch, "Go get in the shower!" I say through my sputters of laughter. She puffs her cheeks out and crosses her arms, pouting like a toddler. "Just go get in the shower, Alex!" Glitch says as he smiles at her, his jade eyes holding amusement. "No. I will not move until I get the controller back!" She says in a child like manner. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs with the controller in hand. A few seconds later I see Glitch carrying a struggling Alex up the stairs over his shoulder as his hand rested on her ass.

"The hell...I'm not even going to ask." I state nonchalantly as I walk into Mo's room and into his bathroom to take a shower. Turning it on I could hear Glitch's girlish screams and Alex's profanities echoing down the hall. "No, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me-" Was the last thing I heard before a door was slammed shut and more screams were heard from the inside. Kids are strange now and days.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:34 AM~Alex's Pov**

_'That ass-licking perv! He rubbed my ass and then dropped me on it! The hell is wrong with him?!' _My thoughts were crammed with ways to hurt Glitch so that he couldn't have any children in the near future. _'Maybe staple his-'_ My thoughts were abruptly erased when a knock was heard on the bathroom door. "What?!" I snap as I undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

"I just wanted to say sorry for rubbing your ass. It was unnecessary and flat out perverted! But to be real, I just wanted to know if it was yours or not!" My eye twitched with anticipation as Glitch 'apologized'. Steadily I stepped out of the shower to be hit by the chilling air and opened the door. I stared blankly at the blushing black eyed boy before punching him in the gut and kneeing him in the testicles. "Your apology sucked you ass!" I shout and slammed the door as he wretched in pain on the floor. I leaned against the door and breathed through my nose clearly frustrated.

I stepped into the shower again and began to wash off the blood that seemed to pool on my knuckles from punching Glitch _way_ too hard. Eh, who gives a damn. He had it coming after the stunt he pulled. As I stood there I began to hum and sing.

_It's late in the evening__  
__Glass on the side now__  
__I've been sat with you__  
__For most of the night__  
__Ignoring everybody here__  
__We wish they would disappear__  
__So maybe we could get down now__  
__And I don't wanna know__  
__If you're getting ahead of the program__  
__I want you to be mine, lady__  
__To hold your body close__  
__Take another step into the no-man's land__  
__For the longest time lady_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:39 AM~Glitch's Pov**

Damn, for being small and skinny she sure can pack one hell of a punch. I don't think I'll be able to conceive children anymore. I think she broke _them_! Slowly rising from the floor she left me to _grieve_ upon I hear quiet yet breathtakingly beautiful singing flow from the bathroom as the pitter-patter of shower water gives more definition to her voice. _'Didn't know she could sing.'_ I think as I listen a bit more.

"Ahem." I heard from behind me and I probably leaped three feet into the air. I turn around to see Mo standing there, arms crossed, and hat tilted so you can get the slightest sight of his eyes and a quirked brow. "O-oh, hey Mo! When'd you get back?" I asked nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh only just a few seconds ago, the hell happened to you?" He questions as he tries to hold in his laughter. I jammed my thumb to the bathroom door, "Alex, that's what happened." I replied nonchalantly. "Damn, what'd you do to set her off?" He asked as he chuckled at my bruised and battered face. "Rubbed her ass and then dropped her it, and gave a shitty apology! Mix it together and you get the perfect recipe for an ass kicking." I say as I crossed my arms and limped to my room. "why the hell are you walking like that?" He asked from behind me. "She kneed me in my S.D.'s man!" I exclaim as pain shot through the lower half of my body.

"Well, now you feel the wrath of a woman. Get used to it shorty." He says as he pats me on the shoulder and going into his room. As I lie down on the bed I remember an old saying my father used to use all the time. What was it..Oh yeah. It was:

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned.**_

If that is the case, Alex scorned the hell out of me! I can't feel my legs!

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Hello again my wonderful readers! Did I give you a good laugh or did I make it to violent? Tell me in the reviews I need the constructive criticism or else this story can't get any better, Okay? I'm going to be fully honest here: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Alot.**_

_**Also: S.D.'s=Sperm Donors **_

_**Thanks to Reviewer and fellow author: Glitch123 For the review it really means the world to me! So again thank you!**_

_**One heart, One Love! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the following listed here: Halo and Sing by Ed Sheeran!**_

_**Bye...**_

_**Hours to Write, Seconds to Review**_


	3. Author's Note

From: Wrecked Minds and Ripped Souls

What's up all my readers? I'm sorry I haven't been updating in the last month but, I have my reasons. My computer broke down. My Idiotic boyfriend got angry at me and well...destroyed it! So I have to post this Author's Note from my phone and I'll have a new computer by this Friday or Saturday! So stay tuned for more updates and hopefully I'all be updating daily after school when I get out and finish homework. Also another notice! I will be changing my pin name so when you see an update for any of my Fanfictions Just know it will be me! My name will be changed to Pikachu'sBae so don't be surprised when you see it! Aight I'm out see ya on Saturday evening my Pika's!

** ~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Update Days:**

**Saturdays and Fridays**

**If I don't keep my promise on updating Daily just know there will be a One-Shot in the honor of Closer Together. And a**

**Little side note... I might try a rated M Fan-Fic at one for the future I'mma try one for funzies! **

**Alright now I'm done...see ya Friday or Saturday...again...**


End file.
